What Doesn't Kill You
by ERROCKSMYSOCKS
Summary: Haven't TOTALLY decided where this will go, a lot will depend on your reviews, but Jane is too stubborn to ask for help when she needs it. She's might be sick, pregnant, both, we'll find out! And who will be there for her despite her pushing them away? Will Angela get back with Cavanaugh? Some Rizzles? Let me know if I should continue via reviews, and if there's anything you want!
1. Chapter 1

"Rizzoli." Jane mumbled into her phone which had startled her out of what had been a surprisingly pleasant dream. "I'm on my way," She pulled herself up and got ready as quickly as possible before hurrying off to meet the other detectives and an always well dressed Maura at the latest crime scene.

She sighed, bracing herself for the blood bath she was about to encounter as she walked into the laundromat where she saw a woman slumped against a dryer, with multiple lacerations to the chest and abdomen.

"Oh look," she cocked her head at Maura, "a reddish brown stain." She leaned over the body of the woman and frowned.

"It gets worse, Jane." Korsak called her over to where he was standing at the washing machines and she saw that two of them had children stuffed inside them.

She groaned. "Really? Maura get over here." She stood there, tapping her foot while she waited for Maura to look at the kids. "How old are they? Come on."

"I need to get them back to autopsy and run some tests, until then I'd just be guessing…" Her typical response.

Jane rolled her eyes and looked them over once more, guessing that they couldn't have been more than 5 and 8 years old. Cases like these put her in a mood she couldn't shake. She needed coffee, so once they were finished at the scene she stopped for one on the way back, by herself. She felt like being alone, so she was dreading having to go back and talk the case over with Korsak, Maura, Frankie, and whoever else needed up to speed.

She finished her coffee as slowly as possible, letting it gently warm her aching hands for another minute before she pulled herself together and got herself up to work, where her colleagues had already set up the board and begun throwing out theories and looking up suspects.

"Rizzoli!" She heard Lt. Cavanaugh shout her name and she stopped in her tracks. "There you are! We've been waiting! Listen, I need you to interview a witness from this morning's case, owner of the laundromat. Says he knows the family of the victims. Korsak's waiting on you to start."

"Yessir." Jane responded, trying to pull her shoulders out of the slumped position she knew they'd been stuck in for hours. She shuffled into the dingy little interview room and stood next to Korsak, staring down at a portly, balding man who smelled of cigarettes and beer. She let Korsak do most of the talking, and was barely even able to pay much attention until she heard the man who'd introduced himself as Jerome Washington say that the two children, named Alexander and Abigail, came in about once a week but each time with a different adult. He'd never seen the woman they'd found stabbed to death with them earlier that day. She and Korsak turned to each other, immediately puzzled, wondering then who these children were and why they didn't seem to have a more stable family structure.

"Do you know who their parents are? Or who the woman who was with them this morning was?" Korsak asked.

Jerome shrugged. "Never asked, not my business."

Maura knocked on the door, carrying a folder with some results from the autopsy on the woman, so Jane gladly excused herself. For whatever reason, she was finding Jerome's scent to be rather nauseating anyway.

"So, what do we know?" She asked impatiently.

"Well," Maura began, "the victim is a 36 year old woman named Charlotte McPherson. We were able to identify her from her fingerprints, she had four arrests for prostitution. It's unclear which of the 30 stab wounds was fatal, and I can't tell you exactly what the weapon was without anything to compare it to, but I do know it was a smooth, sharp edge, something similar to a pairing knife, and with the amount of overkill and frenzied nature of the attack, it is very likely that the killer would have cut his or herself in the attack. However, I did not find any blood or DNA belonging to anyone other than the victim. The victim was also 8 weeks pregnant. Due to the concentration of the wounds being centered mainly around the abdomen, it is possible that the killer was aware of this. The victim was also HIV positive. Her tox screen came back positive for crack cocaine."

"Thanks, Maur." Jane answered, blankly.

"Hey, Jane?" Maura asked.

"Yeah…" She sighed.

"Are you alright?" Maura frowned, more than slightly worried about her best friend who'd been acting really off all day

"What?" She looked up, finally. "I'm fine. I'll be more fine once I figure out who killed these kids." She walked off as quickly as she could, but noticeably slower than usual. She stepped onto the elevator, with a pounding headache and a sick feeling in her stomach, heading up to relay the information Maura had given her to Korsak, but as she stepped off the elevator towards her desk an even stranger feeling came over her all at once. She could see people gathered around the board, all of them talking, but she couldn't hear a sound. She took another step forward before she froze, her legs felt like jello and she could no longer see anything at all, everything had gone black. She tried to call out, but couldn't make a sound. The next thing she knew she was laying on the floor, Korsak and Cavanaugh were standing over her, and she could hear Frankie running towards her, calling out for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Jane groaned, alert enough now to be completely humiliated. "Maura, please, just…not here-" She tried to stop the medical assessment that was already beginning in front of her shocked, concerned, and ultimately curious colleagues. "Please, can't you just help me up?" Her voice shook as she held back an ocean of tears that would only have served to further embarrass her.

"Well," Maura started, but she changed her mind when she found herself looking into Jane's pleading brown eyes. "Okay, I guess we can talk downstairs, but you really should go to the hospital…There could be any number of reasons for your syncope and sudden emesis…" She was unintentionally beginning to ramble again but Jane tugged hard on her arm, pulling herself upright and bringing her mind back to the task at hand.

Frankie grabbed her other arm, hoping to stabilize her, but she jumped and nearly fell again. "I'm fine," she gave him a warning look and he nodded, backing off.

Jane stepped into the elevator, her face having gone from sheet white to burning red as she stared down at her boots, only looking up as the doors closed to nod at Lt. Cavanaugh, their silent agreement that she would be taking the day off and they'd speak privately of what happened later.

Once she'd pulled herself onto the dead people table and begun to strip off her wet, vomit-soaked clothes in exchange for some scrubs Maura pulled for her, the google talk was going full-force. "Okay." Jane sighed, exasperated already, "English version?"

Maura shook her head. "Well, I really think you need a doctor…"

"You ARE a doctor…" The usual response.

"Well, yes, I am. But you know what I mean. This could be any number of things, Jane."

"Well," Jane mimicked, "I just don't have time for that. I have a case to solve." She was feeling slightly better and wanted to test herself out, so she started to get up but Maura nearly pounced on her, pushing her back down. "Oh come on. Fine, then would you at least let me go home?"

"Only if your mother takes you." Maura said seriously. She knew Angela could hold her own and wouldn't leave because Jane got grouchy.

She let out a groan but ultimately gave up, figuring it'd be easier to get rid of her mother than Maura, and that she'd be able to badger Frankie into stopping by with the file on the current case if she got stuck at home longer than planned so she could at least stay useful. "Fine, I'll go get her." She sighed.

"I'll come with you, to make sure she's up to speed." Maura chirped, helping her off the table.

Jane rolled her eyes and followed Maura to the car, getting out only when she saw her mother leaving the Dirty Robber to meet them. She silently switched cars after Maura gave Angela a lengthy explanation and list of do's and do not's, and pretended to sleep on the way to her apartment rather than be subjected to a whole new line of questioning.

"Janie…" Angela's voice actually managed to startle Jane, although she hadn't been sleeping. "We're here, baby."

"Right. Fine." She got out of the car, walking on her own for the first time since 'the incident.' "Thanks for the ride, Ma." She thought she might as well try it, though she knew it'd never fly.

"Oh no, I'm going to make sure you have everything you need! You need to make sure you stay hydrated, and have something to eat. I'll get that started for you, and I'll take the dog out." And as she did, her phone rang. "Sean, hi!" Jane faked gagging silently as she waved her mother and Jo Friday out and went to change into her own sweats and a tee shirt.

When Angela came back in, she seemed to be glowing, and Jane couldn't help but laugh. "Ma, come on. He's STILL my boss." But she let it go because she was actually getting her appetite back. "So, what are you making?"

Angela opened the refrigerator and stomped her foot. "JANE! You've got nothing to eat! This is disgusting!" She pulled something unrecognizable out and dumped it directly into the garbage. "I've got to take this out and go to the store! What do you eat?"

"Take out?" Jane raised an eyebrow, unfazed.

"No no no. I'm gonna cook. You, stay here. I mean it, Jane! I'll be right back and you'd better be right there!" She pointed at the couch where Jane was seated.

She put her hands up in surrender. "Okay!" It was a perfect opportunity to call Frankie and pester him for the case file.

Reviews keep me interested, especially when you have suggestions on what you want to see happening here, and if you even want more or not.


End file.
